A Harper Bunny Tale
by JLMack
Summary: The crew is going to a party and Harper is left holding the rabbit. I wish there was a category for utter cuteness, that is where I would put this. PG for some language.


AN: I swore I wouldn't give in, but I was too weak. The plot bunny wore me down. hehe, bunny. Anyway, this was inspired by the lovely icon from entr0ki over on the harpercondriac livejournal community. The oh-so-very cute icon brought on conversation about what could make Harper put on bunny ears. This little drabble is what resulted. Much fun ensues.

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own, really wish I did, Andromeda copyright somebody who isn't me, blah blah blah, etc.

* * *

Seamus Zelazny Harper, super-genius extraordinaire, was not going to dress up like a bunny.

"Boss, do I really have to-"

"Not another word out of you, Harper. I'm sick of hearing you whine about this. Honestly, you'd think I was asking you to dress up like the Vedran Empress or something. A bunny is a perfectly acceptable costume. Besides, you'll look cute in floppy ears. Stop sulking."

"Boss, I'm not going to a party dressed like a freakin' rabbit. I don't know why I'm going to the party in the first place." He wasn't sulking. He was not sulking. Maybe just a little, but it was a FREAKIN' RABBIT. He had a reputation to protect.

"Harper, first, it's a costume ball, not a party. Yes, there's a difference. Second, you're going because we aren't going to leave you sitting on the Maru causing trouble because you ran out of Weisbrau halfway through the evening. You're going, end of discussion."

Harper watched Beka storm out of the room. Sheesh, hadn't expected her to get that upset about a stupid rabbit costume. Fine, he'd think about it… Who was he kidding, there was no way in heck he was going to a party where there might be hot babes dressed like a giant rabbit. No.

"Harper."

Damn, he hated it when Andromeda interrupted his sulking like that. He glanced up as the doors to the machine shop opened to reveal Rommie. Normally, this sight would quickly bring a leer to his face, but today just wasn't his day, and he figured she wasn't bringing any news to brighten it.

"Yeah, Rom-doll? What can I do for you?" If this was about…

"Harper, Dylan sent me to tell you you'll be needed at the ball tonight, and-"

"No, no, no. I'm not going out dressed like a stupid rabbit, it's not happening. First you make me get all dressed up to meet your stupid dignitaries from whatever member-world-of-the-week we're visiting, now you're making me dress up like some freakin' rabbit? I'm not doing it."

He rushed out of the room before Rommie could get another word in. He admitted maybe, MAYBE, he was being a bit childish about it, but he figured he should be able to at least choose his own costume. At least.

He found himself on the observation deck looking out at the picturesque planet they were currently orbiting. The planet was mostly ocean, he could practically see the famed white sand beaches from here. It was no Infinity Atoll, but he'd take waves where he could get them. To think, he could be down there surfing right now, but no, Dylan "Mr. Commonwealth" Hunt had to have his entire crew present at the ball tonight. God, he hated this. It seemed like ever since they met up with Dylan and Andromeda, all they ever did was fight. He sighed. He missed the old days.

"Harper? Can I talk to you?" Damn, now Trance was after him, too.

"Sure, my favorite sparkly purple goddess. What can I do for you?"

"Harper, I came to say I'm sorry. I thought a bunny rabbit would be cute, and I'm going as the fairy, so I thought maybe we could, sorta, maybe go together, but if you don't want to, I'll understand, because-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there, back up. It was YOUR idea to dress up as a rabbit?"

"Well, yeah, see, I was reading this old holostory from Earth, and it was about a toy rabbit, right? And all he ever wanted was to be real, but he couldn't be because he was just stuffed. But then one day, his little boy didn't need him anymore so they threw him out, but the good fairy found him and turned him into a real rabbit and he lived happily ever after."

"So the whole rabbit thing was your idea. But why me?"

"Well, I thought it was such a cute story that we should all dress up like the characters, so I'm going to be the good fairy, and I got Rev to be the old rocking horse, and everybody's going to be a character. I thought it would be nice to do something as a crew, you know? You don't have to be the rabbit if you don't want to."

"What are you talking about, O Purple One? I would love to be the…What was the name of the rabbit?"

"The Velveteen Rabbit, Harper. Oh, thank you so much. It will be so much fun!"

Yeah, Harper thought, watching the purple tail disappear out the door then turning to glance out the window again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He chuckled to himself.

Seamus Zelazny Harper, super-genius extraordinaire, was going to dress up like a bunny.


End file.
